the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Swift Release
'Description' Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton, Viz: Quick Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' '''Swift Strike Nintai -' A very fast strike that implements a burst of speed through the swift release to build momentum behind it. (CP 10) Swift Lotus Nintai - The user travels towards his target at high velocity using the same momentum to strike with a kick aimed to send the target flying into the air. (CP 10) Swift Acceleration I Buff - The user moves in such speed that he is able to perceive things slower than they are, allowing for faster and more efficient reactions against attacks. (+5 Speed bonus, 10 CP per) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Swift Acceleration II Buff - The user fills himself with his swift chakra, allowing the user to enter into an accelerated state of with heighted reflexes and momentum behind strikes. (+5 speed and +5 strength, 20 CP per) Extreme Momentum I Buff – A considerable amount of swift chakra is focused entirely on the enhancement of speed or strength. (+8 to Speed or Strength, must be noted on character page. 20 CP per) Swift Break - By accelerating with swift release chakra, a field is created around the user, the user is able to rend apart chakra-based technique by vibrating it apart at unobservable speeds, allowing the user to stop intermediate jutsu (up to 20 CP), and intermediate Taijutsu (up to 20 str) (20cp, 10cp to maintain) Sonic Boom Nintai - The user strikes forward with great velocity and snap, causing the pressure itself created by the strike travels forward in a line causing concussive damage. CP or 20 CP, user may configure the base cost and note on their page 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Swift Acceleration III Buff - Swift Chakra focused into enhancement of the user’s body. The momentum allows for stronger attacks and faster speed. (+8 to Speed and Strength. 40 CP per) Extreme Momentum II Buff - A strenous amount of swift chakra is focused entirely on the enhancement of speed or strength. (+12 to Speed or Strength, must be noted on character page. 40 CP per) Maximum Acceleration Strike - The user builds up an immense amount of swift release chakra and plunges forward towards his target and readies his fist at the same time for a simultaneous strike in an attempt to drive through his opponent. (40 CP) 'Known Users' User 1 User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade